The Monster
by Shall.we.then
Summary: "For some," she began as she placed books onto a nearby shelf. "It's things. They hoard them. Others, they just want the power. To prove they can be in charge. Then there's the third group. They do what they do to protect someone. They're the most terrifying. They hurt for love." The story of Jim Moriarty, Criminal mastermind, and Julia Wallace, shopkeeper.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__I'm a newbie to this whole fanfiction thing so I thought I'd give it a go. Absolutely any and all constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated._

Jim Moriarty is not a soft man. Not in the slightest. That's why he wasn't quite sure how to react when he became attached to the bookshop owner down the street. It had started as a purely fleeting interaction, but, as Jim is a man who enjoys a good book, interaction between the two became more frequent. Perhaps it was the fact she had no reason to fear him, but still seemed to be able to innately tell when he was getting angry and knew it wouldn't end well. But then again happy customers are important.

Maybe it began the afternoon he made a fleeting comment to her that monsters hide under seemingly harmless exteriors. His face conveyed the underlying meaning. The smile on his face was slightly twisted. Any sane woman would have asked him to leave her shop. Realized she was walking on thin ice. But Julia, the fearless little shopkeeper she is, simply smiled sweetly and informed him every monster has a weakness.

"For some," she began as she placed books onto a nearby shelf. "It's things. They hoard them. Others, they just want the power. To prove they can be in charge. Then there's the third group. They do what they do to protect someone. They're the most terrifying. They hurt for love."

He was taken a back for a moment. For a split second he wondered which category he fell into. Things probably. Westwood costs money. But after that day, he felt as if there was a mutual understanding between the two. She knew that somewhere inside Jim, there was a monster. And Jim knew he could never do anything to purposely hurt Julia. Slowly, he began to find himself being drawn into the small bookshop. He found himself actually settling into one of the armchairs to chat with the bubbly shopkeeper. And then one afternoon, he found himself inviting her to dinner. He was shocked that the words had come from his mouth. He was even more surprised when Julia said yes. She wasn't afraid of him. She told him so during their chats. She also let him in on her suspicions that he was a thief. He let out a low chuckle at that.

"Darling, I'm something far worse," fell from his mouth before he could stop it. She stiffened at that.

"What, a killer?" she joked half-heartedly, eyeing him.

"When it suits me," he shrugged, unsure how bright telling her this was. But she had a fake name, Gregory Ross, and actually seemed intrigued by it.

"So not usually then?" she asked, slowly becoming more confident in herself, but still not sure if this was a sick joke or the sick truth.

"Only when work requires it. Or when I'm bored, which is admittedly often." His soft Irish accent made the words sound far less terrifying than they were.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked. It was an odd question for someone to present so calmly.

"You know what?" he laughed. "Don't think I will." And that's when she truly surprised him.

"Why not? How do you decide who isn't murder material?" Jim stopped for a moment. The question rolled through his brain as he tried to think of the answer.

"Well," he began. "How useful they are to me."

"In what way am I useful?" He bristled at that. She was different for some reason.

"I don't know," he answered. "You're just special, I suppose. No urge to kill you. You should be honored really."

The duo went to their dinner. And after that dinner, Jim Moriarty found himself unsure for the first time in a long time. Love was useless to him. A girlfriend would simply get in the way. Despite this fact, he imagined Julia being his. And as time passed and another date occurred, she became his main concern. He kept one of his men watching her all the time. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Despite the fact he was a monster and she was everything good, he found himself drawn to her. No matter how far he was, he thought of the petite woman who was in her London bookshop. One evening after consuming a little too much whiskey he had his men bring her to him. It was late in the night and he wasn't thinking. Their strange courtship had been building for two months at this point. Not quite long enough to kidnap her, but just long enough that Jim had to make a decision.

When she was brought into him home, she was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a blue tank top. Her hair was all in a sloppy bun atop her head and her eyes were still full of sleep. She seemed nervous, but not surprised. She spotted Jim and sighed heavily as her eyes locked with his.

"Just who do you think you are?" he scoffed looking at her. She looked back at him, confusion evident in her features. "Don't give me that bloody look. Who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?"

"You're Gregory Ross," she answered. "Part time killer. Full time criminal."

"Yes," he scoffed "But do you know who I really am? I'm not Gregory Ross. I'll tell you that much."

"Then who the fuck are you?" she asked, her frustration building. But she stood her ground, watching Jim as he paced in front of her. Stalking her like a wolf would stalk its prey.

"I, my dear Julia, am Jim Moriarty," he roared. "World's only consulting criminal. People contact me with their problems. You know what I do? I fix them. You know how I do that? I inform. I tell them exactly how to fix their little problems. Sometimes, I even play my own games. I killed for the first time when I was a child. I feel no moral dilemma when I do. And when I'm solving people's little issues, I keep my snipers, yes I have snipers, on them. And if they try to say who I am, bam, they're dead." He slammed his fist into his thigh, coming to stand face to face with Julia. She still stood strong, though her delicate features were now shadowed with worry.

"You know what I want to know," he continued as he placed a finger under her chin. "How does a tiny little lady like yourself do this to me? I _worry _about you. Do you know how moronic that is? Are you scared yet, Julia? I _want_ you around. James Moriarty doesn't _need _anyone. But lately I keep convincing myself I need you. How does the kind little shopkeeper feel about that? The woman who prides herself on treating others well is the only person the monster wants." And with that he crashed his lips to hers. He tasted tea and her late night chocolate bar. She tasted whiskey and smoke.

"You're mine now," he stated simply. "I get what I want. And what I want is you."

"I'm not afraid of you, you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really now Julia?" he asked.

"Really," she shrugged.

"You realize I can have you killed whenever I want? Whenever you've made me angry?"

"But you won't," she replied, straightening his Westwood blazer, needing the distraction.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked, feeling oddly content to have her straighten his jacket, such a seemingly domestic act.

"Remember what I told you about monsters?" He nodded lightly. "You, my dear Jim, are a mixture. You do what you do for the things and the power. But do you know what? I'm getting the feeling you may be a bit of the third kind as well."

"How so?" he asked with a smirk.

"You'll never hurt me. You'll hurt for me. But never me. Because I matter to you. You don't know why because you don't care for people, but I matter. And do you know what _Jim_?" His actual name falling from her lips sent a chill down his spine.

"What?"

"You matter to me too. Not for what you are. Not even for who you are, necessarily. But for who you are when you're with me."

"I'll hurt you," he answered. No use in lying now. "Monsters always do."

"I'm a big girl," she answered. "I think I can handle it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Yes, another chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Because I don't know how I feel about this yet._

"Julia," Jim said softly, shaking his girlfriend's shoulder. It was a mere month after what Julia referred to as 'the night'. She'd begun to spend her evenings at Jim's home, even sharing his bed with him. Everytime he saw her, the monster within him calmed, if only for a split moment. Something else was building within him now. Something that's only purpose was to keep his Julia safe. The monster and the new force worked in unison. He kept an eye on her at all times. If anyone crossed a line, his men discreetly out them back in their place. He had to keep his darling Julia safe.

"No," she groaned, rolling deeper into the cocoon of blankets she'd made during the brief time Jim had been awake. It was Wednesday and she wouldn't have to go to the shop. Wednesday was her day off. And Jim would be leaving for 'work' the next day. So he did have a day planned. It was things he knew would make her smile. He couldn't care less for zoos and aquariums, but he knew she adored them. Why not take her before he left? He figured he could handle the idiocy the people of the zoo could bring so long as she smiled.

"But darling," he responded, lying down next to her. "I've got big plans for the day." She rolled into Jim and nuzzled into his chest. And in that moment he wanted to cancel their plans. He wanted to cancel his business trip. He just wanted to hold this woman against his chest.

"Really now?" she mumbled, taking in the smell of him. He'd just showered. His scent was a mixture of scotch and something intrinsically Jim. "What are we doing?"

"Well," he began, kissing her shoulder. "I thought I'd take you to the zoo."

"Jim!" she squealed. It hurt Jim's ears, but the grin that had spread across Julia's face balanced it out. In fact, Jim momentarily forgot the games he was planning for his latest toy. A detective had held his own against him. A man named Sherlock Holmes. She kissed him before jumping out of bed. "I'm going to get dressed. I can't wait. The penguins are adorable. And the lizards are pretty kick ass too…" she babbled as she dove into the bathroom. In the previous weeks a drawer in Jim's closet had slowly been filled with spare clothes for Julia. She hurriedly showered and dressed.

"Should've known you'd wear a suit to the zoo," she teased as she kissed him. Once they'd arrived, Jim knew he'd made the right choice. She giggled and made her way towards the reptile house, weaving through the crowd and holding onto his hand for dear life. Once they were in the door she spotted a yellow python behind the glass.

"Jim," she cooed. "Look at him. Isn't he precious?" she was watching the snake carefully.

"You really do like the monsters, don't you Jules?" he asked, placing an arm around her waist.

"They aren't monsters," she argued. "Their motives just aren't understood."

"Ah, but darling, my motives are plain. And you still like me."

"They are plain. I suppose. But you also have your protective streak. You, my dear, are protective to a fault. You'd never risk Seb and you'd never risk me."

"Two out of seven billion," Jim responded. After a moment he sadly added. "You're too kind for me. Too sweet. Too good. I'll only burn you."

"James Moriarty," she began pulling him to face her as she laced their hands together. "Don't talk like that. You may be the consulting criminal. You may be violent and angry and unpredictable. But when you're with me, you're protective and loyal, and downright charming. So don't say such things. I'm a big girl. I can play with fire." She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "Now, to the lions!"

They made their way down the boardwalk that took them through the lions, then weaving through a tiger exhibit. Jim's phone began to ring. And it was the work ringer. The Bee Gees blared as he kissed Julia's forehead and made his way back to the beginning. He didn't like Julia to hear about his work. He answered her questions, if she ever had them, but it was understood she didn't want to know. So while he was gone, she situated herself on a bench to watch the tigers. After a few minutes a short blonde man sat beside her.

"Your company leave you too?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

"For a bit, yeah. Business called," she laughed lightly.

"My sister took the girls to the restroom. I'm John Watson, by the way." He extended a hand and she shook it.

"Julia Miller."

"What do you do then, Ms. Julia Miller?"

"Own a bookshop. And you?"

"It's actually a rather long story. One I'd like to tell you at dinner one night. If you're free, that is?" Julia opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"She isn't," an Irish accent drifted from behind her.

"And there's my—" she began when John went pale.

"Moriarty?" he sneered.

"I was going to say boyfriend." John looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Really?" he asked. "Guess the money makes you overlook a lot of flaws."

"Excuse me?" Jim and Julia asked in unison. Fury was evident in Jim's voice and offence in Julia's.

"Listen," Jim began, leaning towards the blonde man. "Seb is currently busy and to be honest, I'm nowhere near finished with you. So why don't you run back to Sherlock and understand that if you ever speak of Julia in that way again I'll make you into shoes?" Julia grabbed onto Jim's hand and pulled him away. She marched purposefully until they reached the end of the boardwalk and turned to him.

"Work his work and Julia time is Julia time," she scolded. "I was turning him down. It wasn't a problem. No need to be dramatic."

"I wasn't. He insulted you. And you're mine. I don't like people insulting what's mine," he answered. His eyes were glazed over as he looked down at her. And for the first time she got a glimpse of how terrifying Jim could be. He was no longer looking at her with the goofy smile she'd grown accustomed to.

"Jim?" she cooed, grabbing his arm.

"Mine," he growled, kissing her roughly. She pulled back and pushed him away.

"JIM," she shoved him and he grabbed her wrist. She kicked his shin and felt the tears start. Jim placed his head in his hands and doubled over. When he looked up his eyes were wide.

"Darling," he cooed, reaching for her. She stood her ground and stared at him.

"Explain."

"Darling you don't want-"

"Explain."

"Work. I strapped him into a—"

"You were right," she waved, wiping her eyes.

"I hurt you," he said sadly, pulling her into him.

"You didn't hurt me. Just scared me," she mumbled into his neck. "Don't pull that shit again."

"I can't promise you darling. I told you this would happen."

"No Jim. You said you'd hurt me. And that wasn't what I was scared of. I thought someone else might try and hurt you. You're like a python honey. You've choked the life out of so many people that everyone else thinks you'll do it to me."

"They're right."

"No they aren't. Let's go see the penguins."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Guys, the reviews have been so sweet and made my days. I was super nervous about this story. So thank you all. :D _

"Holy hell," Julia jumped as her boyfriend walked into the apartment. They'd only been together for three months, but Julia had pretty much taken up residence with the consulting criminal. "Jim, are you okay?" She rushed to his side. He was covered in blood, yet seemed oddly calm.

"I'm fine," he said awkwardly. "I had to get involved today. I don't like to get involved in the business. Strangers are one thing. Associates…" Jim ran a hand through his hair. And that's when Julia knew not to ask questions. Jim killed people sure. But they were always people he'd never met before. Or those he disliked. Today, someone who had asked for his help or who worked for him had needed to be disposed of. And somehow it fell onto Jim's shoulders.

"Darling," she cooed going towards him. Jim sighed heavily as she led him to their shared bathroom. She had a trash bag with her that she filled with the casual clothes Jim had worn that day. Luckily it wasn't Westwood. He sat on the bench of the shower with his head in his hands.

"I actually liked him," Jim stated simply. "Almost as much as Seb. He was the only one other than Seb. But he had to fucking talk."

"Jim," she said, looking him in the eyes. "You did what you had to do."

"Still think I'm not a monster?" he laughed bitterly. "Still think you're safe with me?"

"Jim, I still feel safe with you. You're my knight in slightly rusted armor." She maneuvered him to the bathtub. He sat in it as she turned on hot water and used the attached shower head to slowly start to melt the congealed blood off of Jim's back.

"Oh how wrong you are. I'm going to hurt you Julia."

"God dammit Jim," she snapped, halting her progress. "You've done some bad stuff. You kill people. I get it. But oh my god, I feel safe with you. Don't question my logic. My gut just tells me you may hurt everyone else but you won't hurt me. It may even be for purely selfish reasons. But you won't hurt me. So please stop telling me you will."

Jim's face became serious. He focused on his hands, brow knitted, as Julia bathed him. When he thought about it, he realized he hadn't had someone take care of him like this in a long time, much less let them see him so vulnerable. Here he was, sat naked in the bath, covered in blood, and revealing his insecurities. Julia had him lean his head back as she set to work on his hair. Jim could watch her now. She seemed focused as she massaged his scalp. Somehow, the little bookshop owner really didn't fear him. Even when she was washing someone's blood off of him, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Jim wasn't as sure in that fact, but he did know he would do anything to keep Julia safe.

She caught him watching her and smiled. Jim felt the unfamiliar sensation of butterflies in his stomach as he gave a smile back. She leaned down to kiss him chastely before finishing her work. Once he was free of all blood, she handed him a towel before stepping into the bedroom. She came back with a clean set of clothes and handed them to Jim. He dressed as she threw the towel in a hamper. Taking his hand, she pulled him into bed and snuggled into his chest. Drawing lazy circles up and down her arm, Jim just watched her.

"Darling?" he asked, speaking for the first time since her outburst.

"Yes?" she asked, perching her chin on the hand that was on his chest.

"Did you really mean that? You feel safe with me?" he mumbled. It was new. Having someone he actually cared about, much less someone who cared for him.

"Of course I do Jim. I'm here, aren't I?"

"But you're here alone so often. I won't always be home."

"It's lonely when you're gone. But worth it when you come back." Jim was silent for a moment. He didn't want her to feel alone. But he didn't want her around other people. She was his. Then it hit him. She'd been talking since they met about how much she missed having animals around.

"We should get a pet." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Jim, we technically don't live together. I have a flat."

"Then move in with me. And we'll get a pet." The grin that spread over her face made the butterflies return. "I'll take that as a yes?" She nodded before kissing him.

"Can we go today?" she asked, half joking.

"If you want to," he answered. She leaped out of bead and he chuckled, despite himself. He rolled out of the bed and slid his shoes on as Julia grabbed her handbag. "Shall we then?"

"Yes!" she giggled. Once they'd arrived at the pet shop, she instantly ran towards the puppies. Jim came up behind her.

"So I'm guessing we want a puppy?" he laughed, his Irish accent almost melodic. Julia nodded, curls bouncing. She was scanning all the puppies. Then she spotted a puppy that had shied away from the others. She was white, but her ears and eyes were brown as were the spots on her left side and in the center of her forehead. "Someone's in love." Jim found the shopkeeper and soon the puppy was in Julia's arms.

"Jim," she sighed. "Look at her!" Jim nodded, stroking the puppy's head.

"And that one," the rotund shopkeeper chimed in, "is a smart girl. Already pretty close to housebroken. Only does her business when she's being walked, unless she has to."

"I'm guessing this one then?" Julia nodded.

"I'm off to find the things!" she giggled as she carried the puppy off to find a collar, leash, and all the other things she could want. "I'm thinking Betsey. Do you like that?"

"She's a lovely one," the old man said with a smile. "Reminds me of my wife when we were young. You're a lucky one."

"I know," Jim answered as he strode towards Julia. She'd found a light pink collar and matching leash. She had then tucked under one arm and a couple of rubber dog toys in her hand. She was examining bowls. "I'll take those," he kissed her cheek as he took the things from her and her hand was immediately back to the puppy that was nestled against her.

"Thank you sweetheart. We just need a bowl, food, and treats. Then I'll make Betsey a tag! She's such a good girl. Oh! But she'll need a bed," Julia babbled excitedly as She picked up darker pink food and water bowls. She grabbed a matching mat to place them on and placed them in the cart Jim had acquired. Twenty minutes later, they had added a polka dotted dog bed for the living room, a striped one for the bedroom, a tag, food, treats, and another toy Julia insisted the dog needed. Jim would normally have found such a spree for a dog ridiculous, but Julia's smile convinced him it was all necessary. They loaded themselves into the car and Jim couldn't help but smile as he petted Betsey's head. Maybe Julia was good for him after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ I'm so flattered by the positive feedback. Thank you guys so much! Please keep letting me know what you think though! It helps keep me motivated. ANd I kind of do polyvore sets for each chapter. The link is in my about._

"Julia," Jim called, smiling despite the long day he'd had at work. Everything had gone wrong. His informant was dead at Seb's hand. But now he had his break. Betsey jumped against his knee and he stroked her head. "Let's go find mom," he murmured.

"Jim!" Julia grinned as he walked in. She was curled into a ball on the couch knitting. In the months since they'd moved in together, Julia had hired a couple of people to work in the bookshop, loving the domesticity of living with Jim. Their relationship may be unconventional, but it was cozy. Jim sat next to her and kissed her softly. Betsey climbed next to him and sat on his lap. She was bigger now but still had all the gangly charm of a puppy. She licked Jim's face and as much as he tried to protest, a laugh fell from him. These moments still unnerved him, whenever he was happy. It was so new, but so potentially dangerous. But Julia refused to acknowledge any danger. "She missed her daddy," Julia cooed as she rubbed the dog's sides.

"Well, guess what," Jim said simply. Julia raised her eyebrows expectantly. Jim rolled his eyes. "I said guess."

"You're pregnant?" she gasped as Betsey laid across their laps.

"Don't make fun of my gut," he chuckled. Julia fed him well and the fit of his suits was showing it.

"Don't worry, I like it." She kissed his jawline lightly.

"Now don't distract me love. I've got a surprise."

"What is it?" she asked, setting her knitting down.

"A vacation," he answered. Her eyes lit up. Then her face fell slightly as Betsey nuzzled her hand. "Don't worry. She's coming too."

"Where are we going?" Julia asked excitedly.

"To Ireland," he said with a smile. "I've rented a house for a week. It's in the country. Just you and me, eh? No distractions from work. Seb has very strict rules. I'm not even packing suits."

"Jim," she squealed. "I can't wait. How are we getting there though?"

"I know you've wanted to go on a road trip and Killarney is 11 hours away so-"

"Oh Jim!" Julia kissed him. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I already made arrangements for the shop. And Seb will be keeping an eye on it. I even have a bag packed for Betsey. A coat, food, bowls, toys, leash."

"Jim, you're perfect. I'm going to go pack." They both made their ways to the closet. Jim hadn't packed yet either. The next morning, A blanket and dog bed were situated in the backseat, food and water in the cupholders, as Jim, Julia, and Betsey loaded the bags into the trunk and set off for their vacation. Jim had cooked Julia breakfast and they made their way to Killarney. Julia, always one to document a trip, was snugly tucked into the passenger seat with her camera in hand. Jim, true to his word, hadn't worn or packed a suit. He was wearing a smart navy sweater over a crisp white button down and jeans. He wasn't in his 'uniform' or London, so finally he'd loosened up.

"And here's Jim," Julia narrated turning the camera. "He's driving so he can't look at the camera. But there he is. My knight in shining armor." Jim rolled his eyes. "He doesn't believe me. But he is," she told the camera turning it on herself. "Absolutely wonderful. And today he's whisking me away for a nice vacation."

"Well, we've made it almost five hours," Jim laughed. Julia pointed her camera to him again. "It's true. Now we can get some lunch before we take the ferry." Julia grinned and packed up the camera. They pulled up to a small café. Julia unloaded Betsey and chose a table while Jim went inside to order lunch. She sat at the small table, Betsey curled up at her feet.

"What a lovely dog," a tall man cooed, kneeling to pet Betsey's head. "Fitting she belongs to such a lovely lady."

"I'm not interested," Julia stated simply.

"What? Are you actually with that scrawny thing," he laughed.

"He's much stronger than you'd think," she answered, a knowing smile on her lips. "I'd leave if I were you." And as if on cue, Jim walked out.

"If you don't back away from my girlfriend, I'll see to it you're skinned," he said with a lopsided smile, but the venom dripped from his voice. Betsey growled low. She was in tune with Jim. The stranger turned to Julia.

"You really stay with someone whose threats are that lame?" he asked, finding Jim amusing. Then he caught Jim's eye. Once he saw the slightly terrifying glint in his eye, the stranger scrambled back to a car. Jim snapped a picture of the license plate.

"Jim," Julia said sternly.

"Not having him killed," he shrugged. "Just having him warned." Betsey curled up over Jim's feet, feeling the chill in the air. "I packed her a sweater for once we're there. She'll need it."

"No killing him Jim. If you kill everyone who hits on me, you'll have a slew of new bodies."

"Fine," Jim sighed, texting Seb again. "Just a broken arm then." They continued their meal peacefully. Julia couldn't help but watch Jim. It was so rare to see him relaxed and casual. It was nice for him not to be Moriarty, but Jim.

"Shall we?" he asked. They made their way back to the car, loading it up and going to the ferry. After the ferry ride, they easily made it from Dublin to Killarney. They called the owner of the cottage Jim had booked, a kind older woman who met them at the door.

"Jim," Julia sighed. "It's so cute. I love it." And it was exactly what she'd hoped for. It was old timey and cozy. Betsey's bed was placed in the living room as Jim carried the bags in.

"I thought you'd like it." He wrapped his arms around her. "We can do pub food tonight, but some groceries tomorrow couldn't hurt. I made sure we can walk to shops and pubs. I even checked to see they had dog friendly outdoor seating."

"My hero," she smiled, kissing him. And for once, Jim Moriarty did feel like the hero instead of the villain.


End file.
